inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven SD
Inazuma Eleven SD (イナズマイレブン SD, Inazuma Irebun Esudī) is a newly released mobile game. Info The development of Inazuma Eleven SD was announced during Inazuma Walker March volume (イナズマウォーカー 3月号) on March 1 and later officially confirmed on September 12. Originally, it was to be released in October 2019, but the game got delayed thrice (the first one being early December 2019, the second late December 2019 and the final release date being 3 January, 2020). The battle system is a 5 vs 5 with both teams having one reserve each. There are two types for the gameplay, one where tapping on the characters is needed to perform actions while the other one is a drag-and-release mode called Ohajikick, a pun on Ohajiki and kick. Each team has a coach and a manager as well who can give the team an addition or GP/TP recovery. The game features an amount of characters from all 3 main series: Original series, GO series and Ares no Tenbin series (including Orion no Kokuin series). Figures training The characters are called "figure" (フィギュア), each figure has one position and one element. Each figure can be trained with 6 options; reinforcement, skill, hissatsu technique, limit break, rank up and kizuna. Reinforcement (強化) Each figure has 6 stats; GP, TP, Kick, Dribble, Block and Catch. Each stat can be reinforced with the items. Skill (スキル) Each figure has an amount of skills corresponding with their rank, the skills can be unlocked by using required manuals. Hissatsu technique (必殺技) Each figure has two hissatsu techniques, one is unreplaceable while the other one is replaceable with hissatsu manuals like in the main games. Each hissatsu starts from level 1 and can be leveled up to 10. Limit break (限界突破) Rank up (ランクアップ) Each figure has a rank with 6 ranks in total; E, D, C, B, A and S. Figures can also be ranked up from the lower rank to the higher rank with some conditions. Kizuna (キズナ) Each figure has 5 "kizuna" (キズナ, lit. bond) with specific figures. Each kizuna gives a stat boost to the figure. Kizuna are unlocked when the player has the specific figures. Currencies The game has 3 main in-game currency, "Inazuma Coin" (イナズマコイン) and "Inazuma Coin R" (イナズマコインR). Inazuma Coin can be obtained by playing various modes while Inazuma Coin R has to be purchased with real money. The game also features "Nekketsu Point" (熱血ポイント). Each currencies can be used to buy items and hissatsu manuals, train the figures, and draw the gacha. Gacha One way to obtain new figures is by drawing the gacha (ガチャ). The gacha can be drawed by using Inazuma Coin or Inazuma Coin R, there's also the gacha ticket that can be used to draw the gacha for free. Inazuma Coin R gacha includes all ranks and has a higher rate for S rank and A rank figures while Inazuma Coin gacha only includes E, B, A and S rank with a lower rate for S rank and A rank. There's also special tickets that can be used for exclusive gacha, like "Asuto arc Forward Gacha", which only includes forward figures from Ares no Tenbin series. Gallery SD poster.PNG|Key visual (textless). SD Key Visual New.jpg|New key visual. Img chara sec02.png|Endou, Tenma and Asuto's artwork Img chara sec03 a.png|Haizaki's model. Img chara sec03 b.png|Nosaka's model. slide sec01-01.png|Original series' characters showcase. slide sec01-02.png|''GO'' series' characters showcase. slide sec01-03.png|''Ares no Tenbin'' series' characters showcase. img sec01 pc.png|Gameplay. img sec03 pc.png|Story Map and Stadium Battle modes. giveaway event.png|Giveaway signature event. Inakuni Raimon SD.jpeg|Inakuni Raimon team. Seishou_Gakuen_SD.jpeg|Seishou Gakuen team. Outei Tsukinomiya SD.jpg|Outei Tsukinomiya team. original Raimon Eleven team.jpg|Original Raimon team. Raimon GO team.jpg|Raimon (GO) team. Teikoku Ares team.jpg|Teikoku Gakuen (Ares) team. Zeus (Ares).jpg|Zeus (Ares) team. Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares) team.jpg|Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares) team. Inazuma Eleven SD - Happy New Year 2020.jpeg Video Trailer 【PV】『イナズマイレブン SD』-0|Announce trailer. 【イナズマイレブン SD】フィギュアたちのSD劇場 ～スタメン落ちの危機！？編～ 【イナズマイレブン SD】フィギュアたちのSD劇場～フィギュアも楽じゃないよ編～ 【PV】『イナズマイレブン SD』～激闘！ストライカー編～ 【PV】『イナズマイレブン SD』～戦略のゲームメーカー編～ Gameplay 【イナズマイレブン SD】プレイ映像（鬼道有人・雷門ユニフォーム）|Pre-register reward. 【プレイ映像】1年生コンビで『イナズマイレブン SD』をプレイしてみた！ 【イナズマSDウォーカー】遊び方大紹介スペシャル！！|Inazuma SD Walker Trivia *In the game, it is stated in the loading screen that "SD" possibly stands for "Soccer Daisuki" (サッカー大好き, lit. Love Soccer). Navigation